Benutzer Diskussion:Twenny
__TOC__ Willkommen in der Wikia-Community Hi TwenSev -- wir freuen uns, dass Captain Tsubasa Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Frage! Wann hat genzo Wakbayashi geburtstag???^^ ::Genzo hat am 7. Dezember Geburtstag ;) TwenSev 07:59, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Wikiseite Brauche deine Hilfe bei der Erstellung der einzelnen Spielerkategorien... so könntest du z.B. Japan und China hinzufügen, bzw nich nur die... auch Vereine wie den FC Bayern München... usw. Des weiteren sollten Kategorien in Techniken erstellt werden, welche sich in Abwehrtechniken, Schüße usw. unterteilen... (Paraden, Tacklings, Dribblings, Schüße) genauere gedanken, mach ich mir mal. Außerdem sollten eine Kategorie in Spoilerwarnung erstellt werden, nicht jeder Leser will z.B. zugespoilert werden, wenn z.B. aus den neusten Mangabänden wie Golden 23 berichtet wird. Aki-chan86 09:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das mit den Spoilern wird allerdings schwer, da in Deutschland bisher kaum was angekommen ist ^^ Daher würde ich das wegfallen lassen und lediglich auf der Hauptseite dergleichen erwähnen. TwenSev 18:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wohl war :) Du hast recht. Am besten wie du sagtest nur auf der Hauptseite, alles andere zu lesen und sich nicht auszukenne, is auf eigene Gefahr XD. Aki-chan86 21:30, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Länge und Ausführlichkeit der Beiträge Hoffe auch meine Beiträge sind nicht zuuuu ausführlich und dennoch ausreichend :) Am besten du sagst es mir, wenn ich zu ausführlich werde. Obwohl dazu sind ja Diskusionsseiten um über Beiträge zu quatschen Aki-chan86 21:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Über die Länge würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Je ausführlicher desto besser ;-) Vielleicht lesen ja auch ein paar CT-Fans, die nichts über WY oder G23 wissen und wollen alles darüber erfahren, ohne sich die Mangas aus dem Netz suchen zu müssen und dann noch auf englisch oder so zu lesen^^ TwenSev 23:29, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe da mal zwei Fragen: ::1. Werden auch Artikel zu den einzelnen spielen gebraucht? Ich lese nämlich gerade Nankatsu F.C. vs. Fuji F.C.. ::2. Wenn ja, wie soll der Artikel aussehen? :: ::Kay-Mika 18:25, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Wieso nicht. Ich habe auch einen Artikel zum Spiel U19 Japan gegen U19 Thailand (leider nicht ganz fertig) verfasst. Aber dort solltest du sehen können wie so ein Artikel hin etwa aufgebaut ist =) :::Gruß Twenny Disku 08:56, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Quellen und Bildzitate So habe jetzt mal die Quellen alle Bilder die bisher im Wiki vertreten sind für mich aufgeschrieben, außerdem haben ich mal versucht, Referenzen zu setzen. bzw Nachweise. Auf der Diskuseite von Mario. Aber dafür fehlen z.B. später noch die Kapitel- bzw Episodenvorlagen. Ich habe auch eine gute Seite entdeckt die sehr schön mit Quellen arbeitet... vllt können wa uns da noch was abgucken ^^ http://de.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/OnePiecePedia:Willkommen Aber das Projekt steht ja erst in den Kinderschuhen ;) Aki-chan86 21:17, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, ich hab sie mal gefixt. Du musst immer druf achten, dass deine Tabellen oder tags auch ein Ende ( |} oder ) haben. Wenn es nochmal Probleme mit so was oder einer Vorlage gibt, frag mich ruhig. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:55, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ausklapp/Einklapp Ist aktiviert. http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Navigationsleiste, ich musste nur etwas die Vorlage abändern. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:32, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Dankeschön ^^ - Gruß TwenSev 16:57, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ausführen Hey Twenny ^^, Erst mal wie gehts dir so in Thailand? Wie ist das Wetter dort? Mein Frage lautet: Was meinst du mit ausführen? zu dem Text: Hinweis vorerst; kannst du (Aki) weiter ausführen wenn du willst ^^ Ganz Liebe Grüße Aki-chan86 06:51, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Naja heute ist es eher bewölkt aber dafür nicht ganz so schwül, aber Regen gab es noch keinen trotz Regenzeit ^^. Mit weiter ausführen meinte ich noch was hinzuschreiben oder verlinken. Ich wußte bisher nichts besseres hinzuschreiben ^^ - Gruß Twenny Disku|Admin 08:46, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nishikigaoka Dies ist die Teamaufstellung von Nishikigaoka wie sie im Playstation 2 Spiel Captain Tsubasa geschildert wird. Da ich weder Japanisch sprechen oder lesen kann, freue ich mich über jegliche Hilfe bei der Übersetzung. Teamname: 錦ヶ丘中 (nishiki oka naka - にしき ヶ おか ちゅう) 羊呆阳 Twenny Disku|Admin 17:03, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke Moin Twenny ich wollte mich auch bei dir bedankten,das ihr mich so toll aufgenommen habt.(Danke)^^ Und danke dafür,dass ich jeder Zeit fragen darf. Wenn ich wieder viel Zeit finde bin ich hier bein euch mir gefällst es hier.^^ Es macht Spass. (manchmal fühle ich mich hier fehl am platz, naja weiss nicht, weil ich noch so viel lernen muss)!Naja wird schon.........^^ CIAO LG: Marie89 Hauptseite Sorry Twenny, fall ich etwas mit der Hauptseite angestellt haben sollte. Man hat mir inzwischen auf meine Frage geantwortet. Und zwar sind ja auch Fehler auf der Hauptseite. Ich dachte probierste mal rum, aber naja. Ist nicht mein Ding. .___. Nächste mal lass ich es. Die ausgebügelt werden müssen, aber das weißte ja. Hier der Thread: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Problem_mit_dem_Portal. Naja ich denke sie werden uns helfen ^^. LG Aki-chan86 08:37, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Twenny, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite - aber leider fehlt noch ein passender Skin und ein Logo. Ich würde dir daher anbieten, ein Logo und einen Skin für dich zu erstellen. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Laximilian scoken (talk) 19:06, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo hab mich jetzt mal um ein Aussehen bemüht wie findet ihr es?--Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:43, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Also mir gefällt es! :) - Gruß Twenny Disku 22:29, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hallöchen Ich wollte mich mal wieder bei dir melden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du lange nicht angemeldet bzw. eingelogt bist, ähnlich wie ich. Wie gehts dir so? Und was machst du zur Zeit. Da ich wieder lust bekommen habe, endlich dass Wiki weiter aufzubauen, dachte ich ich schreib dich mal an. ICQ funktioniert bei mir nicht mehr so gut. Falls du, dass lesen solltest hast du Skype? Wenn ja könnten wir darüber auch quatschen. GLG Aki-chan86 09:55, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, habe deine Nachricht gerade erst zufällig gelesen und mir geht es soweit ganz gut =) ICQ nutze ich selbst auch nicht mehr wirklich, aber dafür hin und wieder Skype, ja! Allerdings mehr zum chatten mein Headset will nicht so recht... Wie ist denn dein Nutzername dann kann ich dich hinzufügen. - Gruß Twenny Disku 21:34, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Bin dort auch aki-chan86 ^^. Nja ich lese noch ein bissi weiter und dann werd ich mal sehen dass ich in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas aktiv bin. Hab aber auch noch wat anderes zu tun wie Studium - Aki-chan86 11:23, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fragen zur Hauptseite Hallo Twenny, ich dachte ich schreibe mal wieder, tja ich halte dass Wiki so mehr oder weniger noch am Leben, bin zur Zeit wieder in Bearbeitungslaune. Da dachte ich frage dich und auch Marnic, was du von einer Umfrage auf der Hauptseite oder etwas ähnlichem hältst desweiteren könnte die Hauptseite ja auch mal wieder aktualisiert werden ^^. Ich werde außerdem auch einige Top10-Listen erstellen, dann haben unbekannte User die hier vorbei schauen vllt etwas zum voten und melden sich schneller an. Zum Artikel des Monats kann ja ich eine Abstimmung im Forum immer machen mit Artikeln damit man sich schneller einig wird. Ansonsten schade, dass ich immer nicht viel gemacht habe. Ja, und dann hatte ich noch die Idee mehr Bilder in das Wiki einzubinden, von jedem Char in welcher Serie oder sogar je nachdem wie der Charakter auftaucht mind. aus jedem Arc ein Bild. Das wars auch schon LG Aki-chan86 19:44, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Twenny, ich schreib dich mal wieder an, weil ich dich, um Hilfe bitten möchte oder um deine Meinung, falls du mal reinschauen solltest. Ja, es geht um die Namensübersetzungen, wie du weißt versuchen wir ja meist genau zu sein und immer nach den Mangas/Animes zu gehen. (Du hast dein Versuch von Nishikigaoka Chu ja auch wieder entfernt). Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden, dass wir wenn wir offizielle deutsche Übersetzungen haben (haben ja auch die alten Anime-Namen gut eingebaut) aus Animes und Mangas, diese auch als Artikelnamen zu nutzen, welche dem Original nahe kommt. Ansonsten nutzen wir ja wie immer Informationen aus den Übersetzungen des Mangas von Shinji (der sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hat) So habe ich Manfred Magnus in Manfred Magath umbenannt, da dieser unter dem Namen in SK2006 und im Manga mit gleichem Nachnamen auftaucht. Ich habe gesehen, dass tsubasa.de (unser Partner, die sich ja sehr gut auskennen), auch Informationen aus Videospielen nutzen (z.B. CT J - Get in tomorrow). Das ist mein Problem, sollten wir wie unsere Partnerseiten auch solche Informationen nutzen oder nicht. Dann könnte ich mich nach deren Namen richten. Für die Videospielinfos: Sind alle Informationen enthalten, allerdings denke ich fallen die Videospielauftritte eher unter sonstige Auftritte, da die Videospiele teilweise andere Handlungen haben. Hinzukommt, dass die englische Wiki bisher auch nur Charaktere, wie sie mit Namen je im Anime und im Datenbuch vorkamen. Also das wars auch schon. Hoffe du liest dies hier und siehst mal wieder vorbei. LG Aki-chan86 21:26, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Hey Twenny, Ich hätte das auch auf meine Diskuseite schreiben können, wollte aber auch ein paar persönliche Worte an Dich richten. Schön, dass ich Dich mal persönlich kennenlernen kann. Hab schon sehr viel Gutes über Dich gehört und auch gesehen. Ich muss auch Dir ein Riesen-Kompliment machen, dass Ihr so ein tolles Wiki auf die Beine gestellt habt.:) Ich danke Dir vielmals für Deine nachträglichen Geburtstagsgrüße und auch dafür, dass Du mich zum Rollback gemacht hast. Vielen Dank.:D Ich freu mich auch echt, dass Du wieder da bist. Je mehr hier am Wiki arbeiten, umso besser. Für mich ist es ein großes Vergnügen, dass ich dem Wiki helfen kann, weiter zu wachsen. Obwohl ich natürlich zugeben muss, dass ich am Anfang noch überhaupt nicht wusste, wie das mit dem Erstellen usw. funktioniert, aber aki hat mir da super geholfen. Ja, das mit dem Chat ist ne prima Idee, können wir gern machen am Freitag, natürlich, wenns zeitlich zu machen ist. Dann können wir unsere Ideen austauschen (muss nur mal gucken, ob ich dann auch welche hab^^). Danke auch für Dein Angebot, ich finde das toll, dass ich immer zu Euch kommen kann, wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß.:) Irgendwas wollte ich Dich auch fragen, habs aber im Moment vergessen...^^ Okay, soweit erstmal von mir. Wir sehn uns ja jetzt öfter hier, oder?^^ GLG Marnic 15:28 Uhr 06. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Vielen Dank Marnic! Aber das Meiste hat immer noch Aki gemacht. Sie hat sich auch dafür eingesetzt, dass du Rollback wirst, also bedank dich lieber bei ihr ^^ : Mit dem Chat passt mir freitags höchstwahrscheinlich nicht (außer vielleicht nachmittags), da ich abends nicht daheim bin. Aber vielleicht samstags? Ansonsten kann man das ja evtl. auch kurzfristig vereinbaren. : Sollte dir deine Frage wieder einfallen, schreib mir einfach ^^ : Irgendwie habe ich gerade mein Schreibpensum im Mangaportal verbraten, kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich gerade erst von der Arbeit gekommen bin, also nicht böse sein, dass ich so wortkarg antworte ;) : LG Twenny Disku 16:49, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi nochmal Twenny.:), naja, aber ich finde, das gehört sich so, dass ich mich auch bei Dir bedanke, auch wenn Du vielleicht nicht den größten Anteil an meiner Beförderung hast.:) Okay, ist kein Problem, dann verabreden wir uns kurzfristig, samstag würde es bei mir wohl nicht klappen (höchstens bis 16:00 Uhr), da ich meinen Geburtstag nachfeiern will. Ja, jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich Dich fragen wollte: Und zwar geht es um den Artikel vom Spiel der U19 Japan gegen die U19 Thailand. Schreibst Du da demnächst die zweite Halbzeit noch mit dazu? Würde mich nämlich brennend interessieren, wie das Spiel weitergeht. Ich kenn zwar das Endergebnis schon, aber nicht den Spielverlauf. Wäre echt klasse, wenn ich da demnächst mehr lesen würde. ist aber natürlich auch ne Zeitfrage, das versteh ich. Trotzdem, danke schon mal im Voraus. Ach, das macht doch nix, man muss ja nicht imer nen Roman schreiben.xD Also mach Dir keinen Kopf.:) Okay, bis dann, Twenny. Wir sehn uns. GLG Marnic 19:08 Uhr 06. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Hehe, da hast du mir wieder eine Anregung gegeben. Habe die Kapitel soeben nochmal gelesen und werde den Artikel in den nächsten Tagen wohl fertig stellen. Ich habe auch schon ein wenig geschrieben und bin jetzt bei der zweiten Halbzeit angelangt ;) Soabld ich fertig bin, werde ich mir das Ganze nochmal durchlesen und schauen, dass es gut leserlich wird. Achja und Bilder werden hoffentlich auch noch dazu kommen ^^ : Haben Aki und du denn gestern noch etwas gequatscht? Vielleicht über die Übersichten und die neue Hauptseite? :) : Das wärs erstmal wieder von mir, ich möchte noch ein wenig an meinen Artikeln arbeiten :D : LG Twenny Disku 13:25, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey Twenny, mensch, da muss ich Dir aber ein großes Lob aussprechen. Toll, dass Du den Artikel vom Spiel gegen die Thais weiter geschrieben hast. Bin jetzt noch nicht auf der Seite gewesen, aber trotzdem freu ich mich schon sehr aufs Lesen.:) Und natürlich gratulier ich Dir sehr herzlich zu Deiner 1000en Bearbeitung hier am Wiki. Mal sehn, ob ich diese Zahl auch mal erreichen werde. Ist jedenfalls mein Ziel, hier so viel wie möglich beizutragen.:) Ja, aki und ich haben gestern noch ein wenig gechattet. Wir haben da über Allgemeines gesprochen. Ich hab nur erwähnt, dass ich die Umbauten von Dir auf der Titelseite und die neuen Übersichten (Mannschaften, Videos usw.) echt super finde. Es ist jetzt doch alles übersichtlicher und leichter zu finden, vor allem für Gelegenheitsuser des Wikis.:) Wenn wir das nächste Mal chatten, also ne Dreierrunde machen, muss ich mal ne Frage in den raum werfen, wie man das Wiki erweitern könnte. Mir kam da letztens eine vielleicht ganz gute Idee.^^ Okay, Twenny. Das wars auch erstmal von mir wieder. Bis dann. ich wünsch Dir noch nen schönen Abend.:) GLG Marnic 22:46 Uhr 09. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Michel & Fischer Hey Twenny, es geht kurz um einen Nebenchar bei dem ich mir nicht ganz so sicher bin bzw. noch mal Bestätigung benötige. Es geht wie du im Titel schon gelesen hast um Michel und/oder Fischer (in Shinjis Übersetzung Fisher) - im Anime Shin CT heißt er Jean. Würde nämlich gern einen Artikel über ihn machen. Er taucht im Kapitel 85 (S. 85-86 - 102, beim Duell zwischen Misaki und Pierre auf) und ab Kapitel 88 (S. 31 - wo er Misaki ins Stadion "schmuggelt"). Später feuert er mit seinen Freunden Misaki u.a. bei der WM an (außer beim Spiel gegen Frankreich hihi). Meine Frage ist, ob du auch denkst das Michel und Fischer die gleiche Person sind, vom Gesicht, Haaren etc. kommt es für mich hin, hinzu kommt das Pierre sagt, dass er auch aus der Mannschaft von Seine sei. Ich würde den Artikel dann Michel Fischer nennen, wenn du zustimmst. Lustig ist allerdings, dass ein Franzose Fischer heißen soll, aber vielleicht hat er ja Deutsche Vorfahren xD. GLG Aki-chan86 08:06, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hey Twenny und Marnic! Ja ich schreib mal auf deiner Seite Twenny die ist noch kurz. Du darfst natürlich auch deinen Senf zu den Bildsachen dazugeben, Marnic. Oder dürfen wir unsere Diskusseite archivieren und leeren, bei dem was hier immer so geschrieben wurde? xD So ich hab zu den Bildern was: Erstens Welches Jubilo Bild wir verwenden sollen. Datei:Jubilo_Iwata.svg oder Datei:Jubilo Aktuell.PNG. Zweitens würde ich wenn es in Ordnung ist vielleicht Entfremdete Bilder vielleicht löschen oder nicht mehr verwenden. Wie das Datei:Misaki.jpg. Drittens wollte ich euch noch wegen Aussehen fragen, damit die Folgenden Bilder ins Wiki eingebunden werden können und nicht sinnlos im Wiki rumschweben. XD Es geht um die Bilder der Spieler Klaus und Jaller. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr findet, dass dieses Datei:KlausSCT.png darstellt. Und weiterhin bin ich mir nicht sicher beim Bild von Jaller. Auf diesem Bild Datei:JallerSK06.png sieht er dem Manga schon sehr ähnlich. Nur beim ShinCT-Bilder Datei:JallerSCT.png bin ich mir nicht sicher. Dort trägt er die Nummer 11 die eigentlich Klaus gehört wenn ich mich nicht irre. Aber gut in ShinCT trägt Kaltz sogar die 9 xD. So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich kategorisiere gerade einige Bilder nach. Denke bitte ab und zu an die Bildquellen, Marnic. Ansonsten machste es schon recht gut ;) GLG Aki-chan86 17:47, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallöchen liebe Kollegen! Ich habe jetzt alle Bilder durchkategorisiert. Was eine Arbeit! Deswegen gab es in diesen Tagen auch nicht so neue Artikel von mir. Aber die Arbeit musste ja auch mal gemacht werden. Ich muss mich doch mal an meine eigene Nase fassen, was die Quellenangaben angeht, wenn ich dich, Marnic, schon bitte welche hinzuzufüge. Aber das bekomme ich schon hin. Übrigens danke für deine Hilfe, Marnic! So habe ja die Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quelle eingeführt, für solche Bilder. Hinzu kommt, dass es bei der Kategorie:Bilder mit fraglicher Kategorie ja noch einige Bilder gibt, die entweder gelöscht werden können oder eine andere Kategorie erhalten z.B. die CD-Cover und die Boxen. Vielleicht, sollte man diese unter Merchandise etc. packen. Wäre jedenfalls mein Vorschlag. Wobei ja auch Videospiele etc. auch Merchandise-Sachen sind. Können uns ja, wenn du wieder mehr Zeit hast absprechen was gelöscht werden sollte und was nicht ^^. Würde mich von euch auch zu hören, was die Sachen in der darüber liegenden Nachricht betrifft. So man schreibt sich :) GLG Aki-chan86 10:41, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallöchen aki und Twenny.:), hm, da war aki wohl schneller mit dem Antworten.:) Ich finde die neue Box für die Übersichten von der Spielwiese super, ich denke auch, dass wir da die erste nehmen sollen. Bei den Bildern hast Du völlig recht aki, ich vergess das immer, die Quellen auch mit anzugeben. Wie Du ja gesehen hast, habe jetzt einige nachgetragen, nur eben nicht vollständig mit Autor, Jahr usw. Es wäre sehr lieb, wenn Ihr das evtl. machen könnt, oder Ihr könnt mir ja auch sagen, was da rein kommt, dann mach ich das nächstes Mal besser. ;) Ach so, nachdem ich ja die Quellen hinzugefügt hab, kann man dann die Kategorie "Bilder ohne Quellen" daraus entfernen oder dann erst, wenn alle Angaben vollständig vorhanden sind? Sorry, wenn ich vielleicht zu oft frage, aber ich will da lieber ganz sicher sein.;) Natürlich helfe ich gerne, aki, ist doch selbstverständlich.:) Mit den Wappen können wir ja genauso verfahren (Quelle angeben), da dürfte es dann eigentlich keine Schwierigkeiten geben.:) Hm, gute Frage zum Jubilo-Wappen. da grübel ich auch, wenn es um das VfB-Stuttgart-Wappen geht. Vielleicht sollten wir da die älteren Wappen aus den 1980ern nehmen, weil CT ja in der damaligen Zeit spielt. Ich erinnere an die Trikotwerbung des Hamburger SV (BP).:) Zu Jaller und Klaus kann ich nicht viel sagen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns an die Mangavorlagen halten oder? Naja, wir bekommen das schon hin.:D Entfremdete Pics sollten wir, wenn wir sie nicht löschen, dann zumindest vorläufig archivieren, wenn das geht. Merchandise als Kategorie gefällt mir. Das hat was.:) So okay, das wars soweit von mir. Da wird sich Twenny ja freuen, dass wir seine Seite etwas verschönert haben.^^ Machts gut, Ihr Beiden.:) GLG Marnic 11:55, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Guten Morgen ihr beiden, also es geht ja schon mal wieder aufwärts. Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt ewig nicht mehr viel machen konnte/getan hab. Schön, dass trotzdem jemand wie du. Marnic, das Wiki wieder mit einigen Bildern oder den Lebenslauf zu Mitsuru Sano immer mal was beigetragen hast. Twenny ebenso was die Mannschaftsübersichten angeht, jetzt müssen wir das nur noch für die Spielerübersicht tun. Was die Bilder angeht. Find ichs toll, dass du das jetzt gemacht hast mit den Quellen. Auf der Seite: Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Bildquellenhilfe findest du die Sachen, was Autor und Datum angeht. Leider ist das Datum immer sonne Sache. Könnte das auch noch in die Übersicht einbringen, damit es noch leichter wird Sachen einzutragen und man nicht ständig irgendwo im Wiki herumsuchen muss. Aber bei Super Kickers kannst du dir merken, dass Folge 1-13 2001 ausgestrahlt wurden, Folge 14-52 2002. ^^ Lieber einmal mehr fragen, als einmal zu wenig ;) Wenn du alles eingetragen hast, nis auf die Spalte Sonstiges, kannst du die Kategorie entfernen. ^^ Die Bilder habe ich jetzt gelöscht, werden aber nach und nach sicher durch gute Bilder ersetzt. Wenn wir welche bekommen, vielleicht ja auch sogar, durch echte farbige. Hab aus WY und dem Netto Special einpaar farbige Pics. Siehe wirklich cool aus und es ist schade, das sie in die Tankobon nicht auch farbig gedruckt werden können :( Was die Wappen angeht, würde ich Vorschlagen wie du sagst mit der Zeit zu gehen. Also z.B. das Wappen zu nehmen, wenn es aus dem Zeitraum bekannt ist, wann der Verein z.B. auftritt und notfalls das Aktuellste. Bei Jubilo-Wappen also das aus 2001-04? Stuttgart ist auch so eine Frage. Stuttgart wird ja in allen drei Serien (CT, WY und Road) erwähnt/tritt auf - da freuste dich sicher, Marnic. Für Stuttgart würd ich also erstmal das aktuelle verwenden, wegen Road. Zur Kategorie Merchandise: Wenn du, Twenny, nichts dagegen hast, werde ich die Kategorie erstellen. Wenn nicht ist das auch nicht so wild. Was die Kategorien betrifft bist du Meister :) War wieder sher nett mit euch zu schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Mal! GLG Eure Aki-chan86 08:52, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ihr Zwei^^, ach, das macht ja nix, aki. Ich finde es toll, dass Du unserem neuen User wegen der U20 Japans aufgeklärt hast. Siehst Du, auch ich hab da nen Fehler beim Kader mit eingebaut. Aber es ist natürlich besser und bietet sich an, in dem Fall genaue Quellen zu nennen, ob zB Akira Ichinose tatsächlich Mitglied der Nationalmannschaft war. Ja, bei Sano hatte ich einen schon vorformulierten Text von mir genommen. Den werde ich, etwas abgeändert natürlich^^, bei Jito dann auch nehmen. Das erledige ich dann nachher noch. Die Spielerübersicht bekommen wir auch noch ganz schick hin, das wird schon.:) Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich erst gar nicht wusste, was Du immer mit "Quellen angeben" meintest, aber ein Blick auf die Code-Ansicht des jeweiligen Bildes hat es mir dann verraten. Aber ich hätte dann schon noch irgendwann gefragt, wie ich das immer tue. Schön, dass Ihr mir das nicht übelnehmt, dieses ständige Nachfragen. Ah, das ist schon eine große Hilfe, sich an die Folgen bei Super Kickers zu halten. Danke, aki. Ich nehm das mal mit auf.^^ Ja, wir können das Jubilo-Wappen aus dem 2001-04er-Zeitraum nehmen. Denke, das passt hier eher. Bei Stuttgart gab es in den 80ern auch ein anderes Wappen. Wir können auch das neuere nehmen oder auch beide hochladen. Joa, dass der VfB so oft erwähnt wird, gefällt mir schon.^^ Da muss ich aki Recht geben, Twenny. Was Du hier an Kategorien erstellt hast, um das Wiki ein wenig aufzuräumen und damit auch übersichtlicher zu machen, ein riesengroßes Kompliment. So, Ihr Beiden. dann verabschiede ich mich fürs Erste wieder. Wir müssen ungedingt mal wieder eine Dreier-Chatrunde machen.^^ Bis dann. GLG Marnic 16:02, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hey ihr beiden und Frohe Ostern, :Ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe. Guckt ihr mal unter neue Dateien?. Oder unter den Betreffenden Seiten, ob euch die Poster von den Kinofilmen (außer Europe Daikessen) und die Bilder einzelner Spieler z.B. von Santana (blond), Diaz und Victorino etc. angezeigt werden? Dann müsste ich die nämlich wieder hochladen. Mir werden sie nicht angezeigt. Was wahrscheinlich mit der Serverwartung zusammengehangen hat. Das wars erstmal. Auf die lange Nachricht antworte ich später. :GLG Aki-chan86 07:09, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo liebe Kollegen und ebenfalls frohe Ostern, ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, wegen der Bilder aki. Die werden bei mir auch nicht angezeigt. Es handelt sich um einige Bilder aus den Filmen, die Du am 12.03. hochgeladen hast, es müssten glaub ich 6 oder 7 Bilder sein. Dann musst Du sie wohl oder übel nochmal hochladen. Aber erst 'nen Osterschnaps trinken.^^ GLG Marnic 12:43, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal liebe Kollegen, :ich hoffe Ihr hattet bisher gute Feiertage. Danke für deine Hilfe, Marnic. Die restlichen Bilder werde ich später noch hochladen. :Ich muss mich bei dir, Twenny, auch noch mal für deine tolle Begrüßung des neuen Users bedanken. Muss ja auch zurecht gewiesen werden. Ich hätte auf meiner Seite antworten sollen. :/ :Was ich noch fragen wollte, welches Zitat des Monats wir wählen wollen? XD Wir haben ja schon recht viele. Machst du das Twenny oder wollen wir gemeinsam abstimmen? Hatte gestern keine Zeit mehr zu fragen. :GLG Aki-chan86 11:48, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :: Hi ihr Beiden! :: Das ist doch kein Problem und mit den Antworten auf den verschiedenen Seiten auch nicht schlimm. Ggf. sollten Dinge zu bestimmten Artikeln in Zukunft am besten direkt auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels geklärt werden. Dann ist dies besser einsehbar ;) :: Das mit den Zitaten überlasse ich euch. Hatte leider noch nicht soviel Zeit um mir alle anzuschauen... Außerdem bin ich nachher auch wieder unterwegs und komme die Tage wohl nicht mehr so häufig an den PC. Im Moment läuft es irgendwie drunter und drüber xD :: Aber ich hoffe bald wieder mehr machen zu können. Dann können wir auch gerne wieder eine Chatrunde zu dritt (oder vllt auch zu viert? ^^) machen :) :: Das war es auch erstmal wieder von mir. :: LG Twenny Disku 12:22, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Darf ich ein Verein erstellen : Klar darfst du das :) Denk bei einer Diskussion jedoch bitte an die 4 Tilden um deinen Kommentar zu signieren. Dann weiß ich schneller wer mir geschrieben hat ;) - LG Twenny Disku 08:44, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) User-Problem Hallo Twenny, ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu unfreundlich gegenüber dem User geworden, wenn ja weise mich bitte zurecht. Jedoch muss ich dir wegen dem User TS-Cengiz schreiben, dass ich nicht unbedingt begeistert von unserem Neuzugang bin. Es ist zwar löblich, dass jemand Artikel erstellt, klar wir können die Artikel überarbeiten. Das ist ja kein Problem. Aber er arbeitet weder mit dem Wikia-Code, kopiert unsere Texte wahllos z.B. meinen Text vom Shimada-Artikel, den Text aus dem englischen Wiki hat er auch neuerdings mit dem Google-Translator übersetzt (siehe Kazuki Sorimachi) und er hat Marnics Benutzer Text von seiner Seite wortwörtlich geklaut. Mit Bildern ging es dann weiter, die aus dem englischen Wiki übernommen wurden. Und in den Boxen ersetzt hat. Ich habe zwar auch ein paar engl. Wiki-Bilder, aber mache meine Screens/Schnapsschüsse lieber allein - bin stolz darauf, dass wir solche Bilder präsentieren. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht unbedingt freundlich bin, allerdings verändert er wie du sicher auch gesehen hast öfter mal Artikel mit erfundenen Daten z.B. wissen wir beide, dass beim FC Tokyo nachweislich nur Misugi spielt. Wenn du dir die Versionsgeschichte ansiehst hat er wahllos Spieler (erst Sorimachi, der bei Vissel Kobe ist, dann Ichinose der in den Weiteren Staffeln sogut wie überhaupt nicht mehr auftritt) eingefügt. Das Problem ist, dass der Nutzer uns scheinbar nicht versteht. Oder nicht auf meine Fragen oder Bitten eingeht, was auch nicht verwunderlich ist. So hast du ihn bereits 2 Mal drauf hingewiesen, dass er mit den Tilden (~~~~) unterschreiben soll, oder ich ihn mindestens drei, vier Mal gebeten habe, bitte aufzuhören erfundene Daten einzufügen. Gemacht hat ers noch nicht. Er versteht uns scheinbar nur bei seinen Fragestellungen. Und da ich brav und höflich wie ich bin natürlich die Fragen meist beantworte, merkte ich auch, dass er z.b. keine Ahnung von den Mangas hat. Oder mal eine Folge nennen kann, woher er die Daten den habe. Was eigentlich kein Problem für mich ist, denn unser lieber Marnic freut sich auch immer wenn er neue Sache über die Mangas und die verschiedenen Charaktere erfährt. Das Problem ist, dass Cengiz ständig an den Artikel rumwerkelt, von denen er keine Ahnung hat. Ebenso behauptet er Taro spielt für Olympic Marseille, obwohl wie du ja weißt, Taro nachweislich bei Jubilo spielt. Allerdings in der Jugendabteilung von PSG, mit Seine etc. in seiner Jugendzeit in Frankreich trainiert hatte und ich Marnic sind zum Schluss gekommen, dass man auch im Anime SK2006 erfahren hätte, wenn Taro irgendwo hin nach Frankreich gewechselt wäre. Klar kann ich nicht alles wissen, aber ich die das Wiki hier mit aufgebaut habe, habe ja durchaus Ahnung. Wenn du dir meine Diskussionseite noch ansiehst, wirst du sicher feststellen, warum ich auch so aufgebracht bin. Ich möchte dich bitten vorzuschlagen, was wir mit dem User machen sollen, denn ich habe keine Lust weiter auf so etwas (gerade die sichtliche Kopiererei der Bilder kotzt mich an) vor allen Dingen auf Editwars wegen seiner Unwissenheit, die eigentlich nicht sein müssen. Ich habe den User als Verwarnung erst einmal einen Tag gesperrt, werd ihn deswegen auch noch anschreiben. Ich bin dafür ihm noch eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sollte sich sein Verhalten nicht ändern, bin ich dafür die Sperrung zu verlängern. GLG Aki-chan86 09:39, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Neue Vorlagen und Sachen Hey lieber Twenny und natürlich auch Marnic, alles paletti bei euch? Da ich gesehen hab, dass du mal wieder da warst Twenny, schreib ich dich so an. (wäre schön wenn wir über Skype die Sachen evtl auch abklären könnten) Erst einmal wollte ich, dich fragen ob es richtig war, Harnic zu sperren oder ob ich mit ihm zu grob war. Desweiteren wollte fragen, ob euch die neue Vorlage:Infobox Charakter, Vorlage:Infobox Nationalmannschaft und die Vorlage:Infobox Anime gefällt. Ich will noch die für die Videospiele erstellen und die für den Manga verbessern. Wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt können wir das besprechen. Ist das Orange für die Episodenbox zu grell? Oder soll ich schwarze unterhalb des Bildes verwenden? Sollte die Navigation so bleiben oder lieber am Ende der Box? So, desweitere spreche ich hier in Kürze die wichtigsten Punkt an, die mir wichtig sind und meine Meinung: *die Umbenennung der Titel von den WY-Manga: Die Titel sollte man lieber in die Artikel bringen, da alle Bände aller Serien Titel enthalten und nach World Youth: Band xx benennen. *die Verwendung der Videospiel-Bilder in den Boxen wie das englische Wiki: Sollte man eher in die Galerie packen. Sehr gut was die Videospiel-Bilder angeht, da haben wir die gleiche Meinung. Twennys Meinung wäre Gold wert. *die einheitlichen Schreibweisen: wobei in der Shot/Shoot sind wir uns ja sicher einig Shot weiterhin zu verwenden (eigentlich entgegen dem Manga) Was auch sehr verwirrend ist, ist evtl. die Artikelbezeichnung der Animeserie "Super Kickers" die wir mit Road to 2002 (Anime) bezeichnen. Mir gehts eher, um Einheitlichkeit. Ich glaub auch da könnten wir noch was dran arbeiten. Dies ist zwar ist die Serie zu Road to 2002 allerdings heißt die Serie in Japan einfach nur Captain Tsubasa xD. Weshalb das englische Wiki ja auch bei CT zwischen Kapitel 0 (1980), Manga (1981), Anime (1983) und Anime (2001) unterscheidet. Das könnte man doch evtl in die Begriffsklärung bringen oder nicht? Notfalls müssten wir nach deutschem Titel umbenennen, was auch dumm wäre. Zu guter letzt, danke ich dir, Marnic, wieder für deine tollen Artikel vom Prinzenparkstadion und von Shinnosuke. Das wars auch schon wieder. Man schreibt sich! GLG Aki-chan86 16:09, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hallöchen Ihr Zwei, :zunächst mal ein persönliches Wort an Dich, Twenny. Ich habe leider nicht gesehen, wann Du heute reingeschaut hast, aber ich wollte Dir wissen lassen, dass Du uns wirklich sehr fehlst und aki und ich immer auf Deine Meinung Wert legen. Schade, dass Du es in letzter Zeit nicht so oft hier reinschaffst, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja bald. Würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen.:) :Ich bin dann auch sehr gespannt, was Du über User Cengiz meinst, der sich hier mehrfach angemeldet hat. Ich denke, aki hat da genau richtig gehandelt. :Soweit ist alles klar bei mir. Vielen Dank für Dein Lob zu meinen neuen Artikel. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen Euch. Ich finds natürlich super, dass Du wieder einige Ergänzungen vorgenommen hast, aki. Das gehört einfach dazu.;) :Es kann auch sein, dass der Shinnosuke-Artikel noch umbenannt wird, wenn wir den Nachnamen von Shingos Onkel wissen. Ich hätte da natürlich nix dagegen.:) :Hab auch gesehn, aki, dass Du einen Begriffserklärungsartikel erstellt hast. Sehr gut. Wir könnten noch einen für Nakamoto gebrauchen, da es zwei Spieler im CT mit diesem Namen gibt, eimal beim FC Meiwa und dann in der Shutetsu Grundschule. Beide sind blau eingefärbt, wenn man aber auf den Meiwa-Spieler klickt, gelangt man zum Shutetsu-Spieler. :Des Weiteren habt Ihr sicher auch gesehen, dass ich das Bild von Sorimachi geändert hab, ich hatte mir vorhin eine DtF-Folge angeguckt und den Screen dann selbst gemacht. Ist mir auch sicherer so, wegen der Rechte. Da will ich ja auch keinen Ärger.;) :Die neuen Infoboxen sehen schon mal klasse aus, auch die Farben kann man so lassen. Ich glaube, besser hätte ich das auch nicht hinbekommen.;) :Ja, das stimmt, wenn es in einem Artikel "Super Kickers" heißt und in nem anderen wieder "Road to 2002 (Anime)" ist das schon verwirrend. Ich muss da aber zugeben, dass ich das auch immer verschieden angebe. Wir sollten da wirklich bei einer Bezeichnung bleiben. Aber da einigen wir uns sicher. :Ansonsten bin ich noch auf Twennys Meinung zu Deinen drei genannten Punkten gespannt. Nur mit der "Sho(o)t"-Schreibweise ist es knifflig, wenn es entgegen des Mangas ist. Weiß nicht, ob wir da uns dann doch lieber dran halten sollen. :So, das ist auch wieder sehr viel Text gewesen.^^ Wir sehen uns dann, Ihr Beiden. Euch noch einen schönen Abend.:) :GLG Marnic 21:36, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :: Hallo ihr Zwei! :) :: zuerst einmal muss ich mich bei euch beiden entschuldigen. Die letzten Wochen war ich nicht oft zuhause und musste dann auch noch mein neues Notebook einrichten :/ Da kam das Wiki leider zu kurz. :: So nun zum Geschriebenen. Ich arbeite jetzt einfach mal ab ^^ :: Mit der Sperre von Cengiz bin ich so einverstanden. Er antwortete nie auf Hinweise, holte sich meines Wissens keinerlei Hilfestellungen und brachte viel falsche oder schlecht recherchierte Informationen ins Wiki. Wir gaben ihm genügend Zeit und boten ihm mehrere Hilfen an. Da es umsonst war, blieb dir kaum etwas anderes übrig aki... :: Die Boxen gefallen mir soweit sehr gut, aber die Navigation würde ich ans Ende der Box packen :) :: Mit den World Youth-Titeln und der einheitlichen Schreibweise stimme ich dir zu. Wäre da auch für Shot auch wenn in den Mangas Shoot steht. Aber mit Weiterleitungen kann man den Suchenden ja helfen ;) :: Bei Road bin ich für Road to 2002 (Anime) und entsprechenden Weiterleitungen und Vermerken in den Artikeln zu Super Kickers 2006 und Captain Tsubasa (2001). Den Artikelnamen Captain Tsubasa (Anime 2001) halte ich für zu verwirrend. :: Bei den Videospiel-Bildern ist es mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Einige Bilder gefallen mir sehr gut andere weniger. Sollten die Bilder ansprechend aussehen denke ich mir, wieso nicht. :: Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt alles. Hoffentlich bin ich bald auch wieder aktiver und mit neuen Artikeln dabei. Im Moment geht es immer noch drunter und drüber. Fällt eine Sache weg, kommt auch schon die Nächste :( Aber das wird schon wieder! Zur Not bringt ihr mich bei Zeiten wieder auf den neusten Stand, vertraue euch beiden da Voll und Ganz! :) :: LG Twenny Disku 16:05, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::: Hallo ihr Beiden! :) ::: Da wir hier schonmal von Namensgebung gesprochen haben, dachte ich es würde hier am besten passen ;) Also: ::: Wie verfahren wir bei den Super Kickers Charakteren? Zum Beispiel Overus und Davi, die wir als Albert Potter und Willem Arminius erstellt haben. Ich wäre dafür ihnen die entsprechenden Manganamen zu verpassen und die Super Kickers Namen entsprechend zu verlinken mit Vermerk im ersten Satz. ::: (Davi, im deutschen Anime auch Willem Arminus ... so in der Art dachte ich) ::: Was sagt ihr dazu? Komme gerade darauf, weil in der Spieler-Übersicht von Davi die Rede ist, aber der Link fehlt ;) ::: LG Twenny Disku 14:39, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo ihr Lieben, ::::finde es toll, dass du dich wieder einbringst. JA das kann man auch so machen. ^^ Ähnlich haben wir ja Pierre Duval (Eru Shido Pierre) und Schneider aufgrund der Anime/OVA-Sache verfahren. Können das also hier auch bringen. Hoffentlich stimmt, Marnic auch noch dafür. ^^ ::::GLG Aki-chan86 16:00, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Guten Abend, Ihr zwei Beiden^^, :::also, Dein Vorschlag gefällt mir, Twenny. Natürlich können wir die beiden Artikel eher nach dem Manga halten und sie entsprechend umbenennen. Die Manganamen hatte ich in beide Artikel schon mit angegeben, allerdings stehen sie erst am Ende. Wir können sie gern nach ganz vorne holen, das ist kein Problem.^^ :::Ich hatte mit aki mal darüber geschrieben (Du erinnerst Dich sicher, aki^^), wo wir eventuell getrennte Artikel erstellen bzw. beide Namen in die Spielerliste mit aufnehmen. :::Bis dann. :::GLG Marnic 19:56, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC)